Crazy
by SheCan
Summary: It's crazy, isn't it, being in love with your best friend? Just a drabblish (sort of) one shot about Percy being in love. It's sappy like I like, and very fluffy, as most of you seem to like.


**A/N Hello, friends! How are all of you? Good, I hope. I myself decided to write this at 4am, so I'm exhausted. It's not even really worth being awake at 4am, but it's all that I managed to type out. Maybe if it was a new chapter of PoF I'd feel much better about my insomnia, but alas, it is merely a drabblish one shot that's just about being crazy in love. There's not even really any dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I am still a minor, so nothing really belongs to me but my person, and in that case, only sometimes. I _definitely_ don't own Percy Jackson. And now I'm sad _and_ tired. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review! It would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

It was a crazy thing, feeling so strongly for someone else that your pulse pounded in your temples, and that your legs shook when their lips pressed against the hollow of your throat, and that it physically hurt to look at them because they were your sun and burned you blind when you stared directly.

It was crazy that your palms would become slick with sweat at simply speaking to them, and that your mouth would go dry when they smiled slyly at you, and that when they got so close that you could feel their body heat radiating off of them and when they put their arms around your waist and leaned their face into your chest you thought your heart would stop….

It was just crazy.

And it was crazy trying to explain it to someone, your feelings, especially when they'd never seen the sun like you had. When they'd never been burned by a simple touch, when they'd never _been_ touched like you had, with love, where you felt words like "forever" and "promise" in their fingertips.

It was crazy being a teenager and thinking of words like "forever" and "promise" when thinking of another person, but as it was happening, and a part of you couldn't wait to get to live out your promised forever, basking in the constant sunshine.

The craziest part was knowing that they felt the same way, that they loved you with their entire being that they would die for you, that they would give up everything they cherished for you because _you_ were everything to them, and you were infinitely more important and just simply _more_ to them than meaningless objects were.

Crazy was when they giggled when you blew raspberries on their stomachs even though they always vehemently denied that they were ticklish when anyone asked, and when they whispered in your ear that they wanted you, _just_ you, in any and all capacities, and when you jokingly denied feeling the same way that they would tickle you just as determinedly until you laughingly relented and kissed them all over their beautiful face.

When you suddenly find them experiencing rare feelings of self-doubt and insecurity and you want to call _them_ crazy, because, come on, _"You're the most beautiful person in the whole world and I love you more than should be physically possible, you idiot._ "

It was also a crazy feeling, knowing that no matter what, no matter who else looked at you or them, that you had absolutely nothing to worry about, because what you have is so much more than what either of you could ever have with anyone else, probably more than most anyone ever feels in their life, even in those brief moments where you swear you just made the jittery feeling of love exist at all because of how amazing it feels in the pit of your stomach when you kiss them. Never feeling jealousy at all, being so secure in the perfectness of your relationship….

It was just crazy.

It was also crazy that you knew neither of you were perfect, that both of you were so flawed it shouldn't have made sense, but that together you _were_ perfect, or, at least, they made you _feel_ perfect, even when they called you _"Seaweed Brain!"_ and glared at you and smacked you upside the head, because you knew the both of you were perfectly imperfect in your crazy little bubble of happiness.

It was crazy being so in love with someone that you'd trust them with your only mortal weakness, that you would think of them when you were at your lowest, when you needed to remember why you were alive, that out of everything, the only thing you'd remember from your past was them and the way it felt when they kissed you.

It was crazy that loving someone so deeply and truly would prompt you to say goodbye to your friends when they needed you most so that you could fall to your death with the person _you_ needed most, because you were _not_ going to let them go anytime soon, anytime ever, not when you'd waited so long to get them back where they belonged—in the circle of your arms, beside you.

It was crazy how easy it was to love someone who you were supposed to hate, someone you'd seen when they'd cried, when they'd been sick, at their lowest, someone who constantly made you feel stupid and unworthy of them at all, while also wanting to tell them to shut up because, _"Honestly, it's just a building,"_ and _"For the love of the gods, put the blueprints down and at least pretend that you're watching the movie with me."_

It was crazy falling in love with your best friend.

It was crazy actually _being_ in love with your best friend.

The absolute craziest part was that no matter how caught up in loving Annabeth he got, how distracted he became by her toothy smile or her quicksilver eyes or the graceful way she moved in battle, Percy never forgot that she _was_ his best friend, that she wasn't just the person he wanted to kiss good night, but also the person he wanted to throw into the lake and tell stupid jokes to, that she was the one he wanted to fight next to, that he wouldn't want to save the stupid world they lived in with anyone but her.

He dreamed of the little adventures they'd go on together: following around behind her and carrying her books as she drooled in a library, teaching her how to surf and making a wave just to knock her off when she got too good at it too quickly. He often thought about asking her the most important question of their lives and being nervous even though he knew she'd say yes because they belonged together, and living in the house that she had designed for the two of them herself, and watching her walk towards him on the first happiest day of his life, and then crying on the second when he holds their child in his arms and knows that his infinite love for Annabeth didn't even compare to the little person that they'd made together.

The love that Percy had rushing through his veins, the love that kept his heart thudding in his chest every day at the mere sight of her?

Well, it was just crazy.

* * *

 **A/N So, tell me, what did you think? I personally prefer writing these type of one shots, where it's just jumbled feelings and not really any speaking. I don't know how I feel about reading them, though, because I'm not sure if I ever have before, so tell me how you feel. I _think_ I can write dialogue well, but I can't be certain. Try reading PoF if you'd like to see some stimulating conversations-or just basic conversations, as I'm not sure how stimulating they are.**

 **And yes, that was shameless plugging.**

 **PS-I didn't edit anything so...there's that...**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought, what you want next from me, and all your hopes and dreams!**

 **Au revoir!**

 **-SheCan**


End file.
